


Milk Man

by GardenBodied



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 11:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardenBodied/pseuds/GardenBodied
Summary: I miss 18 and Tera





	Milk Man

18 has been clawing his stomach again, so bad that his shirts have bubbles of dried blood on it. Tera thought he was passed this- a child made him forget for a minute but nightfall was the lady that made him remember.   
Standing alone in the bathroom, sucking air through his teeth from the stinging ache of yesterday's regret- he didn't dare to see the damage. To him, it was like his guts were hanging out of though clawed open wound, openly trying his best to not tear up as he wanted for his girlfriend, the same woman who gave him a child that slept soundly upstairs; just a few weeks old.

" Okay, lift your shirt up and let me look, and yes- I have clean hands, no gloves. " No gloves was like a saying to get him to do what she had to do. Tera was like his own personal nurse, before they were dating; he came to her for help. She would sooth his hair and make him tea while pulling a bullet out of his leg- trying her hardest not to lean to the side and throw up. But she's seen worse, she's felt worse. Try having a child that they thought died in her, only to come out screaming and hollering for mama and papa; bearing her dad's eyes and her mom's rosy cheeks. A work of an angel that would never die.

18's finger's gently pulled up his shirt, allowing Tera to gently press cold hands to see if he needed any stitches- hearing his breath shake has her hands were too cold. She smiled before pulling her hands away to grab her glasses and put them on. " Well, your guts didn't fall out this time, Phew. I don't need to pick that up before the cat decides he want's a nice snack. " Tera gave him a smile but she could still tell, he was horrified and nervous.

Tera exhaled, with a gentle smile while she got the peroxide out and some cotton balls, soaking the white fluff into the disinfectant, the instant one hand is free, she feels his long, clammy fingers slip in between hers. Her touch pulling him back from the bubbling room of anxiety as she turned to face the bleeding, screaming cuts.  The grasp got worse as she pressed the cotton ball to his cut and he let out a near sob as the burn was like she just stabbed him.   
She let him bear with it till she knew he needed help, before he would dip any lower into the horrible lake of anger and fear.

" Hey Puppy, calm breaths and I want you to tell me- How does the Milk man do his commute? " This question was so random but it was his life saver because she could hear him calm, his hand lightly yet slowly release the pressure that probably nearly crushed her fingers like a bird's broken wing. 

He swallowed his pain and the need to lash out at the only one that was there to help. " _Fi-First, Maple street, left on Gale road.._ " While he recite the little rhyme, she quickly worked. Painstakingly cleaning the bubbling blood and patching it up with small bandages. With the last line coming out of his mouth, she would be done and he could go and lay down. " _right down County boulevard and right back to the processing plant._ "  
Tera smiled as she took off her glasses and rubbed tired eyes, and smiled. " You are all done, I have to check up on Jaden and then it's off to bed for me. I'm proud of you, Marcus. You are brave for doing this now, go lay down and I will be there in a minute. "

18 nodded before leaning down and pressing a quick nervous peck to her lips, everything felt better. H e felt better, so much better that he didn't remember laying down, he just woke up to the morning peeking into the city, **into their little haven** , holding his girlfriend as she slept away.  This is how it was and this is how it will be.

From a life of crime, to a life of a domestic ** _'ex-milkman'_**

**Author's Note:**

> I used the term milkman because 18 used to deal hard drugs before he met Tera. So milkman is a term I believed they used in the business to hide the fact that this boy sells drugs


End file.
